Me Enamoré de ti
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Bella es una psicóloga de 24 años la cual llega a un Starbucks buscando su desayuno y se encuentra con Edward un chico de 22 con muchos problemas, muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de ese día... OoC T/H


**Bueno antes que nada, este One Shot va dedicada a mis amigas como regalo de amor y amistad, ya que aqui en Colombia es en el mes de septiembre que se celebra esta fecha, Mary mi compañera de fics, Marce14, Adri y ****Ta-Cullen ** mis Blancanieves, Jazmine y Bella duermiente personal jijiji!, y mi amada vecina Dora! (LAS AMO PENDEJAS!)

**Para la realizacion de este fic me base en la pelicula "Remember me" así que van a ver algunas escenas familiares con mi modificación personal para que quedara la historia, ya saben que los personajes ens su mayoria son de Sthephanie Meyer y otros de la peli.**

**

* * *

ME ENAMORÉ DE TI**

Era una mañana un poco nublada y con atisbos de llovizna en el ambiente, el reloj marcaba las 7 a.m. en New York, Edward Masen como ya era su tan acostumbrada rutina de todas las mañanas después de la repentina y dolorosa muerte de su hermano mayor, se encontraba puntual en el Starbucks que quedaba a unas cuadras del campus universitario, el no se imaginaba que esa mañana su vida tan complicada, dolorosa y desordenada iba a tener un cambio, un gran cambio.

Isabella Swan o Bella como es de su preferencia ser llamada, una psicóloga recién graduada de 24 años decidió empezar su mañana yendo al Starbucks cerca de su nueva zona residencial, como vivía sola en su nuevo departamento decidió tomar un nuevo hábito matutino de tomar el desayuno en ese local tan reconocido, además que después de allí iría al consultorio que había montado cerca del centro de la ciudad con su amiga y colega Rosalie Cullen, una sonrisa surcó por su rostro al recordar la satisfacción de conseguir algo por sus propios méritos.

Decidida a empezar la semana con pié derecho y con algo de hambre, Bella entro al Starbucks, buscó con su mirada una mesa donde sentarse y le vino conveniente aquella mesa que daba a la calle, se sentó e hizo su pedido, un mocha cappuccino y un sándwich de queso roquefort, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos su pedido llegó y se dedicó a disfrutar su desayuno con la mirada perdida en la calle.

Bella se encontraba sumida entre sus pensamientos tomando un sorbo de su café cuando un chico llamó su atención.

_-eh… disculpa, pero esta es mi mesa-_ un joven vestido informalmente con unos jeans oscuros, una campera negra, camisa a cuadros abierta dejando ver un suéter gris, de tez blanca, cabellos cobrizos y unos penetrantes ojos verdes la observaban esperando que se levantara.

Bella miro la mesa como buscando algo, luego echó un vistazo por debajo de la mesa y después detrás de la silla, lo miró desafiante con una sonrisa divertida.

_-¡oh! Lo siento, pero por ningún lado tiene el nombre grabado de alguien, ni tampoco nadie me ha dicho que esta mesa está reservada para…- _ dijo ella haciendo un ademán para que le dijera su nombre

_-Masen, Edward Masen-_ respondió secamente _–y no tiene reservación, solo que… ¿sabe? Mejor olvídelo-_ terminó de decir con un tono de enojo y dolor en su voz, _"¿porqué esa hermosa castaña escogió precisamente esa mesa?" _ Pensó, cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa contigua, la chica castaña le tomó la mano impidiéndoselo, a ninguno de los dos le paso desapercibido el estremecimiento que este simple acto provocó.

_-espera, no voy a imponerme, podemos compartir la mesa si tanto apego le tienes- _le propuso esta señalando la silla desocupada justo enfrente, el sólo se limitó a asentir y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y sentarse.

Como siempre era costumbre de Edward sacó un libro forrado en cuero y se dispuso a escribir, a los pocos segundos la camarera llegó con su acostumbrado café, Bella observó al chico fijamente durante un momento, éste sintió la mirada y levanto su vista para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos chocolates que lo miraban con curiosidad.

_-¿sabe que es de mala educación quedarse mirando así a la gente?-_ le dijo este, a Bella le adorno su rostro un sonrojo, pero aún así no bajo su mirada.

_-lo siento-_ se disculpó _–no era mi intención incomodarlo-_le dijo suavemente esta vez sí bajando su vista su café y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

Edward sonrió un poco _–Ok! Te pediré el favor que dejes las formalidades y trátame de tú-_

Bella volvió a levantar su mirada y le sonrió cálidamente, le tendió la mano _–Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, odio mi nombre completo-_ se presentó, Edward tomó su mano y luego de observar como la sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Bella volvió con lo suyo.

Bella terminó su desayuno y se empezó a recoger sus cosas para emprender camino a su consultorio, Edward al sentir el movimiento de la mesa la observó levantarse, ésta le volvió a sonreír y le dijo _–fue un gusto conocerte-_ se despidió con la mano dio la media vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

Edward no despegó su vista de ella, allí pudo detallarla más, era un poco más alta que su novia Ally, llevaba puesto un conservador y femenino vestido verde monte, cuello en v, el cual adornaba una cinta naranja justo debajo de su busto y de allí caía ampliamente en pliegues rectos hasta arriba de sus rodillas, un chaleco negro de manga corta y cuello alto completaba su atuendo, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada _"bonitas piernas"_ pensó, cuando miró hacia sus zapatos de tacón negro que hacia juego con su chaleco, se reprendió así mismo y volvió a subir rápidamente su mirada ya ella se encontraba de espaldas y su cabello marrón caía suelto con unas delicadas ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, algo un poco formal para ser tan joven, le puso no más de 20 años.

Bella salió de la cafetería con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y algo avergonzada, ella ya era una adulta y un chico como él no le iba a poner de nervios, subió a su Volkswagen golf plateado y se dirigió rumbo al edificio donde se encontraba su consultorio junto al de su amiga Rose.

_-buenos días-_ saludó Bella amablemente a su secretaria Ángela, está le respondió el saludo

_-Buenos días Bella, la primera consulta será con la señora Carter en media hora-_ anunció Ángela

_-buenos días a todas-_ saludó alegremente Rose, acercándose a Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole amablemente a Ángela.

_-Buenos días Rose-_ contestó la secretaria, ya que Bella lo había hecho cuando beso la mejilla de Rose _–tu primera consulta comienza en quince minutos con el señor Mc Guee- _anunció Ángela a Rose, esta ultima asintió con una sonrisa

_-nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, yo invito, tengo algo que contarles-_ les comentó Rose yéndose a su consultorio, Bella hizo lo mismo.

Después de varias consultas recibidas, por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, Bella salió de su consultorio junto con Ángela y Rose y caminaron al restaurant junto al edificio, una vez llegaron e hicieron su pedido, se hizo un pequeño silencio, Rose estaba ansiosa por darles tan agradable noticia.

_-¡estoy embarazada!-_ soltó Rose de repente rompiendo con el silencio, Bella casi se atraganta con el agua que había acabado de tomar y Ángela ahogo un gritito, pero al recomponerse abrazaron a Rose efusivamente y la felicitaron.

_-¿ya lo sabe Emmett? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?-_ preguntaba Bella emocionada a su amiga, que se había casado hace un año con Emmett Cullen un abogado hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el cual era uno de los dueños de un prestigioso bufete de abogados del estado.

_-calma, clama, pues se lo diré en la noche, tengo 5 semanas y me enteré esta mañana-_ le respondía Rose animadamente.

_-No puedo imaginarme como estará Alice cuando se entere-_ comentó Ángela

_-creo que el pobre Jasper le tocara un arduo trabajo en Londres para controlar a su esposa-_ comentó risueña Bella recordando a su gran amiga Alice Brandon, la cual hacia unos meses se había casado con Jasper Hale, hermano mayor de Rose y por motivos de trabajo de éste, les toco mudarse a Londres.

El día pasó y Edward quien hora se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento mirando por la ventana, con sus pensamientos perdidos en la hermosa y obstinada castaña, una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, Ally la novia de este lo observaba un poco extraña, ya que aunque Edward tenía un comportamiento en parte retraído, desde que volvió esta mañana con el desayuno lo notó mas distraído que de costumbre, se le acerco a Edward y acarició su espalda llamando su atención, Edward volteó su rostro y se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de su novia que lo veía con curiosidad, la amaba, o eso pensaba él.

Conoció a Ally justo en el momento que lo estaba pasando peor, ya que la muerte de su hermano lo devastó por completo, su hermano era su ejemplo y ahora sin él ya no sabía que hacía, Edward culpaba a su padre por la muerte de este.

Edward no entendía como alguien como su hermano con tanto futuro y joven un día decidiera quitarse la vida, él sabía que su padre era un hombre duro, y como presidente de los mejores bufetes de abogados del estado siempre había inculcado a sus hijos que estudiaran leyes para que siguieran su camino, el hermano de Edward, Trevor, había dejado atrás su sueño el cual era la música, por hacerle caso a Edward Masen, padre de estos, el cual no le mostraba mayor atención a sus hijos solo para influenciar a sus hijos a que siguieran sus pasos, Edward bufaba ante sus pensamientos, ya que el desapego de su padre con ellos y la presión que este ejercía sobre sus dos hijos mayores era mucha, después de la muerte de su hermano, su madre Elizabeth decidió divorciarse y llevarse junto con ella a Caroline, la menor del matrimonio, Edward sufría por muchas cosas, la falta de atención de su padre, el maltrato a su hermana menor y el vacio que le hacia la falta de su hermano fallecido hace ya 6 años.

Como de costumbre Edward se encontraba tomando su café y escribiendo en su diario, cuando sintió un aroma floral y el sonido de una silla rodarse, levanto su vista y se encontró con la hermosa castaña, que lo observaba de manera desafiante arqueando una ceja, el se limitó a negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa de diversión bailó en su rostro.

_-Buenos días Edward, espero no te moleste si me siento junto contigo, ya que ayer yo dejé que me acompañaras-_ dijo Bella con voz neutral, aunque en su mirada había cierto brillo de diversión.

_-en absoluto-_ contestó educadamente

Al cabo de unos segundos la camarera le dejó el desayuno a Bella, Edward observó su comida y se dio cuenta que era lo mismo del día anterior.

_-¿rutina?_- le dijo Edward señalando su desayuno.

_-no creo que te encuentres en una posición para juzgar mis hábitos, señor "esta es mi mesa"-_ contestó Bella, a Edward le divirtió, alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

_-Ok! Solo quería hacer conversación, ya que has invadido mi mesa y por lo que veo seremos compañeros de desayuno todas las mañanas-_ se defendió

_-solo te estaba molestando-_ aclaró Bella _–la verdad, es que no soy de rutinas, pero soy algo temática, por ejemplo me gusta mucho el mocha cappuccino y el sándwich de queso roquefort, así que esta semana tomaré esto, ya veremos que nuevos temas tendré la próxima semana-_ explicó, y a Edward le pareció gracioso _–no te burles, cada quien tiene sus manías y yo te estoy explicando las mías-_ dijo algo enfurruñada

_-de acuerdo, tienes razón-_ se hizo un silencio, Edward observó la calle a través del ventanal donde se encontraba su mesa y luego volvió la vista a Bella, no supo que razón llevo a confesarle lo que hacía allí, ni siquiera a Ally se lo había confesado _–Trevor, mi hermano mayor murió hace seis años_- comentó de repente, Bella quitó la mirada de su sándwich y observó esperando a que continuara, Edward se sorprendió al no ver la compasión que comúnmente veía plasmado en los ojos de las personas quienes se enteraban, ella lo veía diferente, con cierto interés, sin palabras de consuelo ni nada, solo cierto interés en su mirada.

_-él y yo acostumbrábamos todas las mañanas a venir a desayunar aquí, nos sentábamos en esta mesa y conversábamos de nuestras cosas, como él era mayor que yo, estaba en la universidad, y las pocas oportunidades de vernos y platicar abiertamente era este, éramos muy unidos, después de su muerte, sigo viniendo aquí_- de repente levanto el diario y se lo señaló a Bella, esta simplemente lo observaba atenta y expectante _–este es mi diario-_ rió con un poco de humor _–se que pensarás que es afeminado, pero tengo mis inclinaciones sexuales definidas, y te puedo asegurar que soy cien por ciento heterosexual-_ aclaro bromeando y Bella sonrió_ –la razón por la que vengo aquí todas las mañanas me siento en esta mesa y escribo en este diario, es porque aquí plasmo todo lo que le diría a Trevor si estuviera aquí, el único inconveniente, es que el no está para responderme, ni para decirme que hacer-_ concluyó Edward, en un impulso Bella tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón, Edward se sorprendió no solo por el acto, si no también por lo cálido y bien que se sintió.

_-es una buena técnica lo de escribir en tus dudas y sentimientos reprimidos en un diario, pero es mejor cuando compartes todo eso con alguien, porque así como tú mismo señalaste, esta persona te dará algún concejo, o te dirá que hacer, o simplemente te brindará su apoyo-_ le dijo Bella amablemente, y algo de ella se estremeció cuando Edward le brindó una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

_-bueno no estoy totalmente solo, tengo a Ally, mi novia, ella ha sufrido mucho también, y entre ambos nos brindamos apoyo-_ Bella no supo el por qué la mención de aquella novia la hizo sentirse un poco extraña e incómoda.

_-¿a qué te dedicas?-_ preguntó Bella cambiando de tema.

_-estudio Leyes, ya estoy en mi último año y ¿tu?-_ le devolvió la pregunta, justo cuando Bella le iba a responder su móvil sonó, ella lo miró con una disculpa y se levanto a contestar la llamada.

Edward la observó, sus gestos al hablar, se había dado cuenta que cuando hablaba movía mucho sus manos, y eso le causo que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios, volvió a observar su atuendo, esta vez llevaba un delicado vestido negro el cual se amarraba al cuello, se ajustaba hasta su cintura de donde la falda se ampliaba hasta media pierna, tenía unos zapatos de tacón rojos, y se quedó viendo más de la cuenta sus pantorrillas, sacudió su cabeza ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y poso la mirada en su café, aunque fue por unos pocos segundos, ya que volvió a mirarla y observó que su cabello lo tenía suelto y un cinto rojo del mismo color de sus zapatos adornaba su cabeza, definitivamente Bella era el sinónimo de delicadeza y feminidad, se dijo para sí.

Bella se acerco nuevamente a la mesa y se disculpó con Edward ya que tenía que irse, él le indico que no había problemas y que ya se verían al día siguiente, Bella sonrió ante la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo, y era algo que la animaba de una manera que decidió por el momento no prestar la atención.

Esa semana pasó y todas las mañanas se vieron, Edward se deleitaba con cada vestido que lucía, sentía una punzada de culpabilidad, ya que su novia no era de la que usaba vestidos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, en cambio Bella, era diferente, femenina, sofisticada, inteligente, delicada y asombrosamente hermosa, lo escuchaba atentamente y luego le daba su opinión, era algo que lo tenía fascinado.

Llegó el sábado y como siempre Edward se dirigió al tan conocido Starbucks, a entrar dirigió su mirada a hacia la mesa para ver si la encontraba como era costumbre esa semana, pero no la vio, _"de pronto hoy no vendrá"_ pensó y de repente se sintió desilusionado, se dispuso a hacer la fila para hacer su acostumbrado pedido, ya que cuando se sentaba en la mesa no le gustaba que nadie le interrumpiera, excepto ella; su mirada se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba enfrente suyo el cual le daba la espalda, un perfume familiar percibió, mas no le dio mayor importancia, ya que la chica que le daba la espalda no era el estilo de Bella, llevaba unos sencillos y pegados pantalones de mequilla, cuando la chica hablo para realizar su pedido, Edward supo que era ella.

_-¿Bella?-_ preguntó cerciorándose, la aludida se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

_-Hey!_- saludó _–¿hago tu pedido?-_ ofreció, él solo asintió ya que el verla vestida de la forma no acostumbrada le asombraba, llevaba una camisa casual de manga corta, color crema, un chaleco negro abierto que le da un toque juvenil, un pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas hasta los tobillos, color marrón caqui, los accesorios una collar largo plata en estilo de cadena, con un gran bolso marrón, esta vez su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, y aun así conservaba su feminidad y delicadeza, se veía aun más joven, de repente sintió curiosidad por la edad de esta, después de tener una pequeña discusión por que ella había pagado todo, se sentaron en la tan acostumbrada mesa y se dispusieron a platicar como siempre.

Edward se encontraba algo nervioso y tenso, ya que estaba en un lujoso restaurant junto a su novia esperando a su padre el cual se estaba retrasando, Ally trataba de calmarlo, pero el movía su pierna impaciente, y llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz, era un tic que tenía cuando se encontraba en ese estado, una suave risa conocida llego a sus oídos y de repente fue como si todo el malestar que sentía desaparecía, abrió sus ojos y busco con su mirada de donde provenía esa conocida y musical risa, para comprobar que era ella, Bella se encontraba entrándola restaurant junto con dos chicas y dos chicos, frunció el ceño al pensar que de pronto cualquiera de estos tipos fuera su novio, pero pronto se relajo cuando estos tuvieron un detalle bastante cariñoso con las dos mujeres que los acompañaban, se deleito con su vestuario, lucía un hermoso vestido color arena, de mangas ¾ el cual terminaba con un delicado encaje café y blanco, el vestido era femeninamente holgado y llegaba a medio muslo el cual tenía el mismo encaje al final que de las mangas, tenía unas medias veladas en mallar color café oscuro con un estampado floral algo más oscuro, sus acostumbradas zapatillas de tacón color café, haciéndola lucir muy sexy.

Bella de pronto sintió la fuerza de una mirada la cual busco y encontró a unos hermosos ojos verdes que la observaban con apreciación, se dirigió junto con sus amigos a la mesa en la cual habían hecho reservación que quedaba justo en frente de la que se encontraba Edward, él se levantó al ver que se acercaban y decidió saludarla, ella se acercó seguida de sus amigos, el cual hicieron sus presentaciones correspondientes, Bella le echo un vistazo a la hermosa rubia que acompañaba a Edward, que no era más que Ally su novia.

_-¿Edward Masen? Mi padre y tu padre son los socios del bufete, yo trabajo allí-_ el comentario de Emmett hizo desviar la vista de Bella, observó una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Edward.

_-sí, justo lo estoy esperando-_ comentó Edward sin borrar el malestar en su cara.

_-es bueno conocerte, fui muy amigote Trevor que siempre me hablaba de ti, espero seamos amigos también, ya que pronto entrarás al equipo de trabajo -_ le dijo Emmett sinceramente, Edward solo asintió ocultando sus expresiones, pero Bella notó cierto recelo en su mirada, y en ese instante llego el señor Edward Masen saludando efusivamente a Emmett, hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y luego cada quien se fue a sus respectivas mesas.

Pasaron tres meses después del encuentro en el restaurant, tres meses donde acostumbraban a encontrarse todas las mañanas en ese Starbucks y platicar y conocerse mas, aunque en el Caso de Edward, Isabella Swan todavía era un misterio, ya que respondía justo lo necesario, no ahondaba mucho sobre su vida, pero aun así conocía sus simples detalles, como que le gustaba mucho el dulce, prefería el chocolate al café, se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, que le gustaban los vestidos y él se descubrió que tema bien le gustaban los vestidos, bueno vérselos a ella puesto.

En el caso de Bella conocía casi todo sobre Edward, sus miedos, ilusiones y sueños, llego a conocer que el aún estaba confundido con respecto a su vida, dolido con la muerte de su hermano, su hermanita Caroline era su mayor debilidad, que quería mucho a su novia Ally y que le afecta su padre; Bella se dedicaba a escucharlo y en lo prudente apoyarlo y aconsejarlo, bromeaban juntos, y cada noche ansiaba que amaneciera para volver a verlo.

En su consultorio se encontraba Bella, esperando a su paciente preferida, era una niña de 11 años, mientras esperaba a la niña se encontraba pensando en Edward, era casi imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, y tenía que admitir que estaba ahondando demasiado en su interior, más específicamente, en su corazón, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Caroline quien le sonrió tímidamente, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y así empezó su consulta.

La niña le tenía cierto afecto y cariño a Bella, ya que aunque se encontraba renuente de ir con un psicólogo, se encontró con una amiga, Bella le había pedido a la madre de Caroline que hoy al finalizar la sesión entraran para hablar sobre el progreso de la niña en su consulta y corroborarlo con su comportamiento en su casa y colegio.

_-bien Caroline, haz pasar a tu mamá para hablar con ella-_ le indico Bella a la niña

_-mi mamá no pudo venir, pero envió a mi hermano mayor-_ contestó la niña

_-Ok! Entonces vamos a conocer a tu encantador hermano, hazlo pasar-_

La niña fue en busca de su hermano, mientras tanto Bella anotaba algunas cosas en su block, estaba concentrada que se sorprendió cuando una muy conocida voz le habló.

_-con que a esto es que se dedica Srta., Swan-_ Bella se sobre saltó y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Edward, ahora encajaba todo, como no lo había notado antes, Caroline Masen, Edward Masen, la hermanita la cual era la debilidad de Edward, y el hermano mayor el cual era su adoración, Bella sonrió.

_-Me ha descubierto Sr. Masen, pero le pediré el favor de no comunicárselo a Edward, ya sabe necesito mantener mi identidad secreta-_ bromeó Bella haciendo que tanto Edward como Caroline rieran.

Después de hablar sobre Caroline y sus progresos Edward le preguntó a Bella su edad, y se sorprendió el saber que tenía 24 años, ya que él le ponía no más de 20, él le comentó lo que pensaba acerca de su edad y que se encontraba muy bien conservada, allí comprendió por qué tanta sabiduría al momento de aconsejarlo, o cuando simplemente lo escuchaba.

_-Bella-_ interrumpió Caroline _–dentro de 2 semanas harán una exposición y algunas de mis pinturas estarán allí-_ la niña sacó una tarjeta de invitación y se la dio _–espero contar con tu presencia-_ le dijo sonriendo y con una mirada esperanzadora, Bella emitió un sonoro suspiro, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso con esa familia y eso podría llegar a influenciar su área profesional, pero sin embargo, sonrío y asintió.

_-claro pequeña, cuenta con eso- _Edward no se sorprendió cuando su hermana le dio la invitación, ya que en el camino de la escuela al consultorio Caroline le había comentado que iba a invitar a su psicóloga, ya que esta se la pasaba hablando maravillas de su psicóloga, que era muy linda, que usaba lindos vestidos, y era muy amable y cariñosa, lo que le sorprendió fue que la Srta. Swan y Bella fueran la misma persona, cosa que a Edward lo hizo sentir algo más profundo y extraño de lo que comúnmente sentía por ella.

Las 2 semanas pasaron y era la presentación de las pinturas de Caroline, como era un sábado Bella decidió ir algo informal, a sus acostumbrados vestidos, Una camisilla holgada gris oscuro, un chaleco abierto con mangas 3/4 amplias color dorado, unos skinny jeans sencillos de un color azul oscuro dándole un toque formal pero juvenil, una cartera color bronce, Unas zapatillas con un tacón un poco alto color bronce, su cabellos selo dejo como de costumbre suelto.

Al llegar al sitio de la exposición se sintió un poco cohibida, pero no defraudaría a Caroline, ella la esperaba y solo iba a hacer acto de presencia, observar las pinturas, felicitarla e irse, ya que estaría toda su familia y por ende se imaginaba que estaría la novia de Edward, situación que no la hacía sentirse muy cómoda, ya que había descubierto que sentía por él algo más que simple amistad. Empezó a observar todas las obras que se estaban presentando y se quedó admirando uno de los cuadros con sumo interés.

_-¡Bella viniste!-_ dijo una muy emocionada Caroline, Bella desvió la mirada de la pintura y la dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz, sonrió al ver a Caroline.

_-pues tu me invitaste y yo te dije que vendría-_ le contestó Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a la niña.

_-hola Bella_- le saludó Edward, Bella lo miró y le dedico una amable sonrisa, sin que esta llegase a los ojos, ya que observó que Ally estaba junto a él, y a Edward le pareció extraño la forma tan cordial y poco cálida la cual lo saludo, sin embargo lo pasó por alto, Ally saludó con recelo a Bella, y una sonrisa un poco forzada, ya que ella empezaba a notar la cercanía que Edward y Bella tenía y no le gustaba de a mucho, Elizabeth, la madre de Edward y Caroline saludó cariñosamente a Bella.

Edward observaba fascinado como su madre y hermana hablaban amigablemente con Bella, como estas bromeaban, una sensación de candidez, emoción y añoranza recorrió los sentidos de Edward, mientras que Amy se sintió celosa de la forma en que éste miraba y hablaba de Bella, pasó el tiempo y el Sr. Edward Masen no aparecía en la exposición de Caroline, Edward se estaba poniendo de muy mal genio, ya que aunque Caroline sonreía y bromeaba, su vista se perdía en ocasiones buscando a su padre, Bella notó como Edward empezaba a tensarse y tuvo el impulso de relajarlo, pero tuvo que reprimirlo, en ese entonces su momento de irse había llegado.

Cuatro meses habían pasado después de la exposición de la obra de Caroline, Bella se enteró por un enojado Edward y una triste Caroline que el Sr. Masen no había asistido y que Edward irrumpió en medio de una reunión de su padre reclamándole por su falta de atención a su hermana, Emmett comentó hasta el último detalle, ya que el se encontraba en esa reunión cuando Edward llego furioso.

Rose estaba de baja por maternidad, ya que hacía poco había tenido a una preciosa bebé y Bella estaba un poco mas ocupada de lo normal, porque los casos más especiales de Rose los había tomado ella para continuar el tratamiento.

Se encontraba dando la última consulta de la tarde ya que quería salir temprano para ir a visitar a Rose y la pequeña Thanya, pero antes iba a pasar por una tienda de bebés a comprarle algo a la pequeña, esos eran sus planes, cuando la puerta de su consultorio fue abierta abruptamente dejando ver a un Edward encolerizado.

_-me tienes que explicar muchas cosas Isabella Swan-_ le dijo Edward en tono despectivo, Bella lo miró asombrada y confundida y se dirigió a él.

_-está bien, pero te ruego el favor de esperar fuera y te calmes-_ le respondió con cierto atisbo de enojo en su voz _–Ángela dale un poco de agua mientras yo termino con la Sra. Cope-_ la aludida asintió un poco apenada y salió con Edward.

Bella soltó un sonoro suspiro y miro en forma de disculpa a la anciana que le devolvía una mirada de comprensión.

_-Sra. Cope enserio mil disculpas, esta consulta se la reembolsaré-_ decía Bella ya que no podía continuar en esas condiciones con la consultas.

_-tranquila, yo entiendo-_ decía la señora, mientras se levantaba y salía del consultorio, al cerrar la puerta Bella pasó sus manos por su cabello y salió para hablarle a Ángela.

_-ya te puedes ir, yo te alcanzo en casa de Rose al rato-_ y luego vio a Edward sentado que la miraba con fuego en sus ojos _–entra-_ le dijo, el aludido se levanto de inmediato y entro a zancadas dentro del consultorio, Bella esperó que Ángela subiera al ascensor y se volvió hacia dentro de su oficina enfrentando a Edward.

_-¿Se puedes saber qué rayos te pasa para que llegues así a mi trabajo?-_ le dijo enojada _–maldición, la amistad tiene límites Edward, puedes estar muy enojado conmigo pero no puedes llegar así, tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsivo, o ¿qué te parecería si por alguna razón yo me enojara contigo e irrumpiera de este modo en alguna de tus clases?-_ decía Bella con cierta molestia en si voz.

_-¿que qué me pasa? Maldición, confié en ti, y hoy llego a la oficina de mi padre y lo primero que me entero es que te envió a acercarte a mí, ¿disfrutaste mucho ayudando al rebelde hijo del Sr. Masen?-_ le decía Edward demasiado enojado y levantándola voz.

_-¿es eso? Te lo puedo explicar-_ dijo Bella un poco más calmada.

_-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué te prestaste en el juego de mi padre para joderme la vida?- _replicó

_-no juzgues mal a tu padre Edward…-_

_-¿ahora lo vas a defender?-_ le interrumpió Edward _-¿o es que eres su amante?-_ ese comentario hizo que el coraje volviera a Bella.

_-a mi me respetas Edward, estas mal interpretando las cosas-_ dijo Bella dolida, Edward pateó uno de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Bella haciendo que la silla callera al piso emitiendo un ruido. _-¡maldición Edward, los muebles no tienen la culpa de tu rabia!_- le dijo Bella enojada

_-¡deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño!-_ le gritó Edward

_-¡entonces deja de comportarte como tal y empieza a actuar como el hombre que eres!-_ por primera vez Bella levanto la voz de tal forma que Edward se sorprendió, jamás la había visto tan sacada de sus casillas.

_-eso es lo que soy para ti ¿verdad?-_ le dijo Edward en un tono más bajo pero no más relajado, Bella paso su mano por la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sofás que tenía en su consultorio.

_-tu padre está viniendo a consultas conmigo-_ comenzó a explicar Bella, Edward la miró curioso, y ella le indicó que se sentara para explicarle, el lo hizo sentándose al lado de ella en el gran sofá _–al principio me pidió que le contara sobre ti, y yo me negué, eres mi amigo, no tengo por qué estar diciendo todo lo que me has confesado a todo mundo-_ continuó diciendo

_-¿desde cuándo está tomando consultas contigo? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-_ preguntó Edward un poco más calmado, Bella no resistió el impulso de acariciar el cabello de Edward, este cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia y luego como un niño recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Bella la cual la tomó por sorpresa su actitud _–sigue acariciándome la cabeza, eso hacia mi madre cuando estaba niño para calmarme-_ le confesó y Bella siguió con su tarea.

_-las comenzó semanas después de lo ocurrido con la exposición de Caroline, no te lo había dicho por que no es ético estar hablando de mis pacientes, y eso es lo que es tu padre para mí, un paciente no mi amante-_ termino de explicar, Edward se tensó

_-discúlpame, cuando me enojo digo cosas sin pensar-_ le dijo Edward sinceramente con una nota de arrepentimiento en su voz.

_-todos decimos cosas sin pensar cuando nos enojamos-_ dijo ella, se quedaron así por unos momentos.

_-con las únicas personas que me he mostrado vulnerable, las que saben todo de mí habían sido mi hermano y tú-_ comentó Edward rompiendo el silencio.

_-oh! Es que tengo algún parecido a tu hermano?-_ dijo Bella bromeando, Edward rió y negó con la cabeza.

_-no, mi hermano no es tan sexy como tú-_ le confesó

_-¿sexy?- _dijo incrédula _– ¿es eso un halago?-_ Edward se levantó de su posición y la recorrió con la mirada.

_-en general eres preciosa, y estos vestidos te hacen ver muy sexy_- la voz de Edward se estaba colocando un poco ronca, y eso hacia estremecer a Bella _–desde que te conocí me has parecido una mujer muy hermosa y femenina, con un toque de sensualidad, esta mañana cuando te vi con este vestido el cual se acentúa a todas tus curvas, me dejaste peor que siempre, saber si tu ropa interior es tan sexy y delicada como tu ropa exterior-_ le dijo Edward ya teniéndola un poco mas acorralada entre su cuerpo y el sofá, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros haciendo que sus alientos se mesclaran, Edward acortó la pequeñísima distancia que los separaba y la besó. El beso comenzó un poco suave para luego convertirse más demandante.

_-¡Edward!-_ gimió Bella, tratando de recuperar la cordura la cual se hallaba perdida en un lugar muy lejos de si, Edward por su parte lo tomó como una invitación y sus manos viajaron a las piernas de bella acariciándolas y luego subiendo poco a poco hasta sacar el vestido.

Una vez le quitó el vestido se la quedó viendo, su ropa interior de encaje color violeta, le hizo soltar un jadeo _–hermosa- _dijo y empezó un camino de besos desde el cuello de bella hasta su vientre, luego volvió a su boca y volvió a besarla de manera frenética, llevo una de sus manos acariciándola por encima de su ropa interior, hasta que se decidió e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Bella jadeó y empezó a quitarle la estorbosa camisa a Edward, se las ingenió para darle la vuelta y quedar ella ahorcadas de él, una vez que desabotonó la camisa, empezó a acariciar su pecho y sus abdominales tenuemente marcadas, Edward no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras le quitaba con ansia el brassier, una vez logro quitarlo empezó a acariciar sus pechos, haciendo que Bella se frotara contra él.

Bella se deslizo un poco hacia abajo y desabrocho el Jean que Edward aún llevaba puesto, él los movió dejándola debajo de él nuevamente y se terminó de quitar el pantalón, empezó a besar las piernas de Bella subiendo por su muslo llegando a su abdomen, allí tomó la panty y mientras las quitaba siguió besando hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus labios, Bella soltó un suave gemido mientras Edward entraba lentamente en ella.

No había palabras, no había ruidos, música ni nada, solo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones y gemidos era lo que invadía el ambiente, y eso era suficiente, los movimientos en sus caderas se fueron haciendo mas frenéticos Bella engancho sus piernas a él mientras él la besaba, ahogo el grito de Bella en su boca mientras el cerraba sus manos en puños mientras llegaba.

Se quedo mirándola mientras ella trataba de recuperar su reparación con los ojos cerrados, él se quedó recostado en el pecho de Bella mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y se quedaron así durante un tiempo.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?-_ preguntó Bella después de un rato de silencio, sabía que habían cruzado la línea, ella lo amaba, pero él quería a su novia, y ella era consciente.

_-no lo sé-_ contestó, aún cuando su corazón le gritaba que era a ella que quería, y en eso momento lo supo lo que tenía que hacer, vio claro todo, ahora si sabía lo que quería, solo tenía que concluir unos asuntos primero.

_-ese es tu problema Edward, tú te la pasas confundido, no sabes lo que quieres, no haces lo que quieres, simplemente te dejas llevar por tus impulsos_- dijo Bella con decepción, aunque ella sabía que no podía esperar más nada de él, ella necesitaba estabilidad, y él no se la podría dar.

Bella se removió un poco y Edward la dejo levantarse del sofá observándola colocarse su ropa, el empezó a hacer lo mismo con la de él, se vistieron en silencio, Edward sabía que algo había cambiado, ella se iba a mostrar más distante, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo.

Una vez vestidos estuvieron a la salida del edificio.

_-Bella, esto… quiero…-_ empezó a balbucear tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que sentía.

_-tranquilo, no trates de explicarme nada, esto no fue más que otros de tus impulsos, lo comprendo perfectamente-_ dijo ella tratando de esquivarlo, ella tomo pro el brazo encarándola

_-¿eso es lo que piensas de mi?-_ le dijo con tono de molestia _–soy un hombre Bella, tengo sentimientos-_ ella se intentó zafar de su agarre

_-si yo tengo bien en claro todo eso, pero no tienes tus sentimientos en claro Edward…- _él la interrumpió

_-¿y tu si? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí Bella?-_ Bella lo miró atónita ya que no sabía que responderle.

_-dentro de un mes me voy a Londres, haré una especialización por un año-_ le dijo Bella a modo de respuesta, Edward la soltó y su cara se descompuso.

_-entonces no sientes nada-_ no fue una pregunta, ella continuó en silencio, ni negó ni afirmó, aunque su corazón gritaba "¡TE AMO!" _–Está bien, entonces no interferiré con tus planes, vete y que te vaya bien en tu vida-_ le dijo en forma de despedida, el corazón de Bella se desgarró y se quedó allí inmóvil viendo como él se alejaba con su bicicleta, y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Un año había pasado y Bella sequía pensado en ese chico que irrumpió en su vida, ese chico impulsivo, aquel chico del que se enamoró 2 años menor que ella que tiene novia y un carácter de los mil demonios, ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus amigos Alice y Jasper y su pequeño Dean, pero una noticia le impidió el vuelo.

_"Estados Unidos acaba de sufrir la mayor ofensiva terrorista de su historia, que culminó con la destrucción de las Torres Gemelas de Nueva York, de otro edificio aledaño y de parte del Pentágono, en Washington. _  
_ Todos esos lugares fueron impactados por aviones de pasajeros que habían sido secuestrados en ciudades cercanas a Nueva York…"_

Bella dejó de respirar en esos momentos, _"¡Edward!" _gritó en sus pensamientos, de inmediato se puso en contacto con Rosalie, había muchísima interferencia, y cuando preguntó por Edward solo se escuchaba ruido, el nombre de Edward, otra interferencia y lo que más temía _"está muerto"_. 

El corazón le empezó a latir desenfrenado y en sus mejillas las lágrimas no paraban de salir, los sollozos salían de su boca como respirar, Alice que sabía todo lo que había pasado simplemente se limitó a consolarla.

Después de seis meses pudo volver a New York, llegó a su viejo departamento el cual había dejado alquilado mientras duraba su estadía en Londres; aún tenía el dolor de la muerte de Edward, fue a aquel Starbucks donde se conocieron y los recuerdos golpearon su mente, haciendo que saladas lagrimas mojaran su rostro, tomó una decisión. Sacó el celular y marcó a Rosalie.

_-Hola Rose-_ saludó

_-llegué esta mañana, me podrías decir donde enterraron a Edward Masen?-_ pidió, Rosalie le dijo el lugar y luego de esto Bella se dispuso a ir a la tumba de su amado.

Al llegar al cementerio siguió las indicaciones que le dio Rosalie de donde se encontraba la tumba y llegó hasta allí, con tan sólo ver el nombre otro mar de llanto salió de ella, cayó de rodillas ante la lápida pero algo llamó su atención en esta, se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente, luego de que una sombra la cubriera, y allí se dio cuenta, una sonrisa de alegría cruzo por su rostro y se abalanzo ante el hombre que tenía enfrente de esta.

_-Oh por Dios! Pensé que habías sido tú- _ dijo algo eufórica, él la miró entre contento y algo serio_ –no es que me alegre que haya sido tu padre, pero…-_ él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y acariciando sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas.

_-Emmett me dijo que llegabas hoy, pensé en ir a buscarte, pero luego recordé que nunca supe donde vivías, luego Rosalie llamó a Emmett diciéndole que la habías llamado preguntando la ubicación de la tumba de mi padre y vine hasta aquí-_ le explico _–lo que no sabía es que tu pensabas que el que había muerto habría sido yo-_

_-Edward, vine aquí al cementerio a decirte lo que no pude decirte esa tarde por miedo, y aunque comprendo que estés con alguien, solo quiero que lo sepas, yo… te am, no te lo dije ese día por que no sabía lo que sentías por mí, porque…-_ su explicación fue interrumpida otra vez, pero esta vez fue porque un beso la calló 

_-lo sé, después de una semana Rosalie me lo confesó, estuve tentado en irte a buscar, pero mi padre empezó a necesitarme en el bufete, luego pasó el tiempo y ya se hizo la hora de tu regreso, así que decidí a que regresaras e ir a buscarte, pero luego paso todo esto y pues se me hizo imposible-_ explicaba Edward Bella lo escuchaba atenta_ – todo este tiempo lo único que me impulsaba a seguir de pié era tu recuerdo, el querer demostrarte a ti y a mí mismo que puedo salir adelante, que no me puedo encerrar dentro de mis miedos y resentimientos, el volver a verte otra vez con tus sexys vestidos y decirte que te amo-_ Bella lo besó nuevamente y luego de separarse por falta de aire Edward le invito a su departamento para que pudieran hablar bien de todo lo que habían acontecido en ese tiempo lejos el uno del otro.

Después de resumir sus vidas, aclarar situaciones y sentimientos, se demostraron entre caricias y besos cuanto se extrañaron, se amaron sin medida.

Cuando despertaron al mañana siguiente los dos con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

_-buenos días-_ saludó Edward

_-buenos días-_ contesto de vuelta Bella depositando un beso en sus labios.

_-sabes, ya sé una forma para tener más de estos amaneceres así de buenos-_ comentó Edward en tono juguetón

_-¿a si? Y ¿Cómo?-_ pregunto

_-cásate conmigo-_ le respondió él.

* * *

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADODE ESTE OS...**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**BESOS **

**MERYSUN**


End file.
